Interruptions
by Dark winged writer
Summary: Dean is a little upset that Seth caused him to get a count out when he was in his match. Second in Cat and Mouse Series. Dean/Seth Slash smut Second in the Cat and Mouse Series. Edited and reposted.


**DISCLAIMER: I, UNFORTUNATELY, DO NOT OWN THE WWE OR DEAN AMBROSE AND SETH ROLLINS. IF I DID I WOULD NEVER LEAVE MY HOUSE AND THE WWE WOULD NOT BE PG.**

"You got me counted out!" I was outraged.

It was fake outrage. But I put up the front none the less. There was a large group of people in the hall that Seth and I were in, and well, I wasn't sure I wanted everyone to know yet. They might have had their ideas but I didn't feel like giving them the truth.

Thankfully Seth noticed my nervousness. "Hey, would you have rathered I knocked you out?" He got right into my face.

His hands found my shirt, my hands found his shoulders and Roman stepped in between the two of us.

Seth's soft eyes showed his true intentions. His body language was lying, but so was mine. We were both stiff and hyper aware of the eyes of the spectators that had followed Roman's movements. His gaze held amusement as he glanced between Seth and I.

Roman and I shared a knowing look. He knew that we weren't read for the world to know about us as a couple, even if they had an idea. Roman, ever the big brother, was protecting us.

Seth let go of my shirt and he and I backed away from each other and he walked away. To his new locker room. "Dean, you alright man?" Roman asked me a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm trying to figure something out." I shrugged watching Seth's hips swing as he walked. He looked over his shoulder at me and Roman as he turned the corner to disappear.

"What to get him for your anniversary?" Roman answered looking at me.

We started walking to our locker room and grabbed our stuff to go back to the hotel when I laughed. "Am I that transparent?" I shook my head as I slid on my jacket.

"To those of us that know you. Plus this will be, what, three full years with him? I'm sure you'll think of something, Dean." Roman laughed as he tossed me the keys to the rental.

I drive like a bat out of hell on a good day. Tonight, I was eager to get to the hotel, and I couldn't help but push a little harder on the gas than usual. I pulled in and cut the ignition.

Turning to Roman, "So, are you going out tonight?"

"No, but I am going to hand with Jimmy and Jey and watch the game that we missed." Roman leveled me with a knowing look. "It's a three hour game, Dean."

"I'll do my best to be done by the time you get back, but I make no promises." I laughed at the look that crossed his face.

I got out of the car and went to our room and watched him bang on his cousins door with a smile. Walking in and flipping on a light switch, I glanced around. It was just another hotel room, like the hundreds that came before it. I threw my bag at the foot of the bed closest to the bathroom know thats where Seth and I would be sleeping. For a few reasons. We wouldn't make it much farther than that when things started and that way Roman could wake us up when we had to leave.

Movingto the bathroom and flipped on that light switch and I went to the shower. I turnedon the water and let it heat up and started stripping. My shirt went out the door frame, my pants following the belt buckle banging on the floor. I stepped into the water. It was hot enough to make my skin red. I used the heat and let the water roll down my body taking the grime with it. I slicked my hair back with some two in one shampoo and conditioner, I only use the good shit when Seth is sharing the shower with me, because I use his. Rinsing my hair out, I reached my body wash. Seth stole this from me.

All clean and knowing that Seth would be there at any minute I should have wanted to get out and get ready for him. Not that I had to do much other than dig the lube out of my bag. Leaning against the wall and looking down, I saw my cock was already hard well I knew what was in store for me.

I wrapped my hand around it and stroked it slowly, keeping my grip loose. I wasn't trying to get myself off, it just felt good. Even better when another hand joined mine and an equally naked body pressed against mine.

"Are you starting without me?" Seth whispered against the slick skin of my neck.

"Well I was waiting for you? What took you so long anyway?" I asked as I turned and put him against the shower wall. My forearm against the wall caging him in, my mouth an inch from his.

"Orton," he whispered.

"Was he bothering you baby?" I looked in his eyes, demanding the truth.

"No more than usual. They keep trying to make me stay away from you and Roman." Seth wrapped his arms around my neck. "Like that'll ever happen."

"Damn right about that."

I dropped my head to kiss him and pry his lips open with my tongue. I fought him for dominance not that he wanted to win that bad. I pulled back and smiled at him. His eyes blown wide with lust.

Backing off and hitting the water with one of my hands, I pulled Seth towards the room not caring that either of us is dripping with water. We made it to the bedroom and I noticed that the lube was on the bed already out.

"Edger for something are we?" I asked picking up the tube with a cocked eyebrow.

"Maybe," I got a cheeky smile.

"And if I don't want to fuck you?" I asked, knowing full well I was going to.

"I'm sure we can find something else to do." He said.

I chuckled as I pushed him down on the bed. He laid there sprawled out in an ungraceful heap. His legs spread wide and eyes closed. I could have blanketed him and had my way with him but that wasn't what I wanted right then.

I crawled halfway up his body and took his hard cock in my mouth. The shocked gasp and moan that I was rewarded with let me know that I had chosen the right path. I raided my head and let it fall causing Seth to buck his hips. I used the distraction of my mouth on his cock to put a finger inside of him. A second and third joined the first, quickly stretching Seth for my cock. I found his prostate and put constant pressure on it as I sucked his cock harder.

"Dean please just fuck me, now," he whined.

I laughed as I lube myself and slid into Seth. Using his natural flexibility, I put his legs over my shoulders and practically bent him in half.

"We might be on a bit of a time crunch right now sorry baby." I smiled down at him.

The pace was rough and pounding, it had him moaning and gasping and I was groaning. I changed my angle and dropped one of his legs to hit his prostate with every stroke. I took him in my hand and stroked him in time with my thrusts. He came with a shout of my name and I came with a groan of his.

His legs laid limp over my thighs and my body cushioned on his. Then the door opened.

"Oh, come on guys!" The door slammed shut again.

"I guess its good that he didn't interrupt earlier." I laughed as I saw a blush go down Seth's neck.

**A/N: SO THIS IS TECHNICALLY THE SECOND IN THE CAT AND MOUSE SERIES THE FIRST ONE WAS KNIFE AND THE OTHER TWO ARE ACTUALLY THE LAST TWO SORRY IF YOU WERE CONFUSED REVIEWS ARE AWESOME BTW!**


End file.
